higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Yamainu
thumb|230pxthumb|230pxYamainu (dt. Berghunde, wilde Hunde; yama=Berg, inu=Hund/e) ist die Bezeichnung einer geheimen Militäreinheit, die für die Unterstützung der Irie-Institution zuständig ist. Einige männliche Mitglieder erscheinen in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni als geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, da sie scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchen und jemanden "grundlos" (der Grund war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht bekannt) verfolgten oder angriffen. Beispielsweise verfolgten sie Keiichi in Onikakushi-hen und schlugen ihn bewusstlos. Auch waren sie an der Entführung von Toshiki Inukai in Himatsubushi-hen beteiligt und verfolgten Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Die Mitglieder der Yamainu tragen eine graue Arbeitskleidung und benutzen weiße Lieferwagen. Sie tarnen sich, wie man in Tsumihoroboshi-hen erfährt, als eine Gartenbaufirma. Der Name Yamainu wird erst in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai bekannt gegeben. Die wahre Funktion dieser Personen bleibt bis dahin verborgen. Auch der Leiter Tetsuro Okonogi erscheint bereits in Himatsubushi-hen und Tsumihoroboshi-hen, ohne dass sein Name verraten wird. Gegenüber Rumiko Chie gibt er sich als Gärtner der Firma "Okonogi Gartenbau" aus. Rena ahnt jedoch aufgrund ihres enormen Misstrauens in diesem Szenario, dass mit dieser "Firma" etwas nicht stimmt, und ruft die von Okonogi angegebene Telefonnummer an, worauf eine "Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer"-Ansage zu hören ist. Die Yamainu-Militäreinheit ist in vier Abteilungen mit Vogelbezeichnungen gegliedert: Ootori (großer Vogel; Ootori 1 ist Okonogi), Uguisu (Japanbuschsänger, ein Sperlingsvogel), Hibari (Feldlerche) und Shirasagi (Weißer Fischreiher). In der Ermittlungsabteilung der Organisation "Tokyo" arbeitet ein Spion unter dem Decknamen Karasu (Rabe). Die Mehrzahl der Mitglieder der Organisation besteht aus jungen Männern, die in verschiedenen Aufgabenbereichen sehr geschickt und zum größten Teil fehlerfrei arbeiten. Die Yamainu-Einheit hat unter anderem Spezialisten für Kommunikationstechnik, Observation, Spionageabwehr und andere Aufgabenbereiche, die im Wesentlichen der Geheimhaltung von Operationen dienen. Diese Organisation ist ohne Weiteres dazu bereit, im Interesse ihrer Aufgabe, Morde und andere Verbrechen wie Entführungen zu begehen. Da es sich um eine Geheimorganisation handelt, darf sie nicht von einer anderen Organisation mit einer höheren Machtposition ertappt werden. Der Nachteil der Yamainu ist, dass die Einheit eine Vielzahl von Spezialisten für verschiedenste Aufgaben umfasst. Bei einem Kampfeinsatz ist daher nur ein Teil der Mitglieder wirklich für so etwas qualifiziert. Okonogi ist damit sehr unzufrieden, da er sich selbst am liebsten im Kampf bewähren will, anstatt Leute zu beschatten und sich als Gärtner auszugeben. Der Zweck ihrer Anwesenheit in Hinamizawa ist vor allem die Geheimhaltung der Aktivitäten des Irie-Forschungszentrums, das nach außen hin als Klinik getarnt ist. Die Bewohner von Hinamizawa dürfen nicht wissen, dass beispielsweise daran gearbeitet wird, mithilfe des Erregers des Hinamizawa-Syndroms einen militärischen Kampfstoff zu entwickeln. Um effektiver arbeiten zu können, hat die Yamainu auch Spione bei der örtlichen Polizei untergebracht. Miyo Takano bestach die Yamainu mit einer Milliarde Yen, die sie von ihrem politischen Beschützer, Herrn Koizumi, erhalten hatte. Dies geschah ohne Wissen der "Tokyo"-Organisation, die das Irie-Forschungszentrum initiiert hatte. Miyo meinte, dass die Männer ihr so gefügig waren, dass sie sogar ihre Schuhe küssen würden. Die Yamainu-Soldaten dienten ihr in den meisten Szenarien dabei, Rika Furude einzufangen und das Dorf Hinamizawa mit all den Einwohnern auszulöschen. Okonogi gehorchte Miyo zwar, die als Major Takano seine militärische Vorgesetzte war, redete aber von ihr etwas verächtlich als der "Prinzessin" und fühlte sich von ihr gegängelt. Diese Spannung eskalierte in Matsuribayashi-hen, als er sie schließlich seine volle Verachtung spüren ließ, da ihre Pläne gescheitert waren und ihre Unterstützer in der "Tokyo"-Organisation ihr das Vertrauen entzogen hatten. Oyashiro-samas Fluch In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai wird enthüllt, dass die geheimnisvollen Tode von Hinamizawa am Tag des Watanagashi-Festes teilweise auf das Konto der Yamainu gingen. Da Rikas Eltern verbieten wollten, dass das Irie-Forschungszentrum Experimente mit Rika machte, befahl Takano der Organisation, Rikas Vater (vermutlich durch Gift) zu töten und ihre Mutter zu entführen, um sie Takano für eine Vivisektion zur Verfügung zu stellen. Das Ganze wurde als Erkrankung beziehungsweise als Selbstmord inszeniert. Obwohl Oishi die Sache sehr verdächtig vorkam, konnte er nichts unternehmen. Im Dorf breitete sich der Irrglaube aus, Rikas Eltern seien vom Fluch eingeholt worden, da Rikas Vater nicht entschieden genug gegen den Dammbau vorgegangen sei und die Houjou-Familie beschützte. Auch der Tod von Jirou Tomitake geschah mit Unterstützung der Yamainu. Kampf und Auflösung In Matsuribayashi-hen musste die Yamainu-Militäreinheit erstmals gegen die vereinte Kraft der Clubmitglieder, Dr. Irie, Mamoru Akasaka, Oishi und Jirou Tomitake vorgehen. Sie wurde durch die Falschmeldung von Rikas Tod überlistet, die Oishi lanciert hatte, und scheiterte bei einem Angriff auf den Wohnsitz der Familie Sonozaki, in dem sich Rika versteckt hielt, da Mamoru Akasaka die Truppe infiltrierte und plötzlich angriff. Bei der Verfolgung der Freunde gerieten die Yamainu-Soldaten in ein Gebiet voller Berge, das sie nicht kannten und in dem Satoko über Jahre hinweg unzählige Fallen aufgestellt hatte. Durch die Verletzungen infolge von Fallen, die langwierige Verfolgung und mangelndes Kampftraining kamen die Soldaten an ihre Grenze, während ihr Anführer Okonogi zunehmende Bewunderung für die Freunde und besonders ihre Anführerin Mion entwickelte. In der Sound-Novel-Version fordert er von Mion schließlich einen Zweikampf, um sie zu töten. Mion stellte sich jedoch als überlegen heraus und triumphierte mit überlegener Technik über Okonogis brutale Kraft. Am Ende wird die Yamainu-Organisation von einer überlegenen, von Jirou Tomitake gerufenen Organisation namens Banken ("Wachhunde") angegriffen und entwaffnet. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, Folge 1 - "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel" - wird diese Niederlage der Yamainu parodiert, indem Okonogi auf Miyos Ruf hin mit ihnen in Taucherausrüstung aus einem Schwimmbecken auftaucht. Da aber Oishi inzwischen polizeiliche Verstärkung gerufen hat und das Schwimmbad gestürmt wurde, geben sich Okonogi und die Yamainu geschlagen und tauchen ohne Gegenwehr wieder unter, was Miyo sehr wütend macht. Erscheinungsbild thumb|left|230pxDie männlichen Mitglieder der Yamainu sehen sich sehr ähnlich. Sie tragen alle dieselbe graue Uniform, eine graue Kappe und schwarze Schuhe. Viele von ihnen sind bewaffnet, sofern sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit befinden. Wenn sie unterwegs sind, fahren sie meistens mit einem grau-weißen Lieferwagen oder Laster herum. Zudem sind die Fenster des Autos meistens sehr dunkel, damit Passanten oder Verfolgte nichts dahinter erkennen können. Kategorie:Organisation